


Won't you help me out

by Burtonized



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Because who doesn't like men in suits, Dare Gone Wrong, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyunwoo makes an appearance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Suits, Top Yoo Kihyun, alternative universe, depending on how you look at it, or right, the rest is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burtonized/pseuds/Burtonized
Summary: “Yes, but Hyunwoo is taking his new girlfriend.” He sighed, then. “But if Minhyuk isn’t here, I suppose I’ll just… go alone.”Changkyun paused his game and placed his controller down. “If you really don’t want to go alone, you could always take me with you?”Kihyun blinked once, blinked twice, and then burst out laughing. “Really?” he asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. “Youwould come along with me to my meeting?”Changkyun shrugged, seemingly unbothered by Kihyun’s laughing, but there was something in his eyes, something Kihyun couldn’t quite place. “Sure, why not?”Or: Kihyun needs someone to join him as his plus one to a company meeting and he needs someone quickly. Changkyun hadn't been his first choice, but a subtle dare makes him agree anyway. Kihyun hadn't expected, however, to end up with a lot more than he had bargained for.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	Won't you help me out

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, welcome to this one shot that was supposed to be some short smut so I could practice writing such scenes, while staying sane as I'm working on a far bigger fanfic, but ended up being more than 10k words, because plot and feelings happened.
> 
> I am a sucker for those, apparently.
> 
> Overall, please heed the tags and keep in mind that this is probably not how things would go in real life. For those who are still willing to read this (whatever this even is): enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own mistakes and imagination.
> 
> And a special thanks to the always amazing Rai, for dealing with all my moods while writing and for keeping me sane when I'm about to rip my hair out.

Kihyun wasn’t panicking.

Simply because panicking wasn’t something he _did_. Panic was just the result of emotions that spiraled out of control and Kihyun had taught himself very early on to keep his emotions in check. He had managed to perfect his mask of indifference, fooling even himself when needed.

So, Kihyun truly wasn’t panicking. Really, he felt fine, splendid even.

Except that was a big, fat _lie_ ; Kihyun might not be panicking, but he sure as hell was stressing himself to the point of nausea.

An important meeting was scheduled for tonight, one he had to attend. Not that he minded, really. He liked his job and he often enjoyed these meetings, where the most important people of the company came together in one location, simply to talk business. Kihyun worked for one of the biggest companies of the country, with multiple locations cluttered across the land. The company specialized in assigning and dividing money to different research proposals, from all kinds of different research areas. With so many applications being submitted in the hopes of getting the grants they needed, a whole pyramid of people worked in different departments, filtering out the promising ones and sending those up to the higher-ups. Kihyun worked as the manager of his department and was responsible for deciding which proposal would get money and which proposal would not.

He liked his job, mainly because he got to read about an incredible amount of different research topics, all aiming to make the world a better, healthier, and safer place. It was heartbreaking, sometimes, to tell a team of researchers that had a solid proposal that they wouldn’t get the money they had asked for, but it simply meant there had been an even better proposal out there. And occasionally, Kihyun took one for the team and went into tedious meetings with the people that actually knew all about the ins and outs of money distribution and was able to make everyone happy. Unfortunately, that happened far less than Kihyun would have liked.

Every three months, however, their company scheduled a national meeting, each time hosted in a different city. Mostly, it was to keep people informed and updated, but it also acted as a way to stay more in contact with your coworkers that worked at different locations. Seeing how there were many applications every day, the company had ventured out into different, smaller buildings, tailored to their respective location, a long time ago. The quarterly meetings were held to bridge the gap the divide may have caused.

All in all, Kihyun rarely minded the meetings. While it was always more upscale than he would have preferred, there was always a friendly atmosphere. Usually, the nights started with a fancy dinner in a classy restaurant, and while sometimes business was the main topic of conversation, it acted more often as an ice breaker and as a way to catch up with some coworkers that worked across the country.

The only thing that had always rubbed Kihyun the wrong way, was the expectation the bring a plus one along to the meetings. It had been that way as long as Kihyun had been part of the company. From what he’d been told, one of the founders had desperately wanted to bring his wife along to the meetings, and in order to refrain from being the only person to bring a plus one, all employees were encouraged to do the same. It wasn’t an obligation per se, but it was common knowledge that coming alone was a simple no go.

Usually, Kihyun had opted to go together with Hyunwoo, his coworker and best friend. Hyunwoo worked in a different department, managing a whole other area that hadn’t been part of the meeting until fairly recently. By then, it had become normal for everyone to see the two of them coming together, and no one had really batted an eye at it.

Tonight, however, Hyunwoo would take his new girlfriend as his plus one. Which was fine, honestly. Kihyun had met the girl and really liked her. She was kind and sophisticated, and knew her stuff, so she was likely to get along just fine during the meeting, even if their company wasn’t her area of expertise.

What _wasn’t_ fine, was that Hyunwoo had forgotten to tell Kihyun this until about four hours before the dinner was scheduled to begin.

Hence why Kihyun was currently rushing up the stairs of the shoddy apartment building of one of his friends, like a stressed little hamster.

He was nearly out of breath once he reached the second floor, but he wasted no time at all, frantically knocking on the door that would lead to Minhyuk’s apartment.

After Hyunwoo had called with the rather _unfortunate_ news that he wouldn’t take Kihyun as his plus one, Kihyun had needed to decide who he’d take with him then. He had briefly considered taking either Hyungwon or Hoseok, but then he remembered that those two were having date night tonight, which meant they were pretty much disappearing off the earth for a good twelve hours. So, Kihyun had settled his hopes on Minhyuk, because Minhyuk was both pretty and clever, and could hold himself in any situation.

He just hoped Minhyuk would say yes.

He knocked on the door again, though it opened halfway through the action, and Kihyun just stood there, his hand still up in the air. Kihyun opened his mouth, ready to attack Minhyuk with his questions, but instead found himself looking at one of their other friends.

“You’re not Minhyuk,” Kihyun frowned.

“Really,” Changkyun snorted, opening the door further and allowing Kihyun to step into the apartment. “What gave it away?”

“You’re small,” Kihyun shrugged. He unbuttoned his coat and walked further into the living room. He had come here often enough by now to know Minhyuk didn’t mind if his friends acted like they were at home.

“ _Excuse you_ ,” Changkyun said, scandalized. “We’re the same height, you idiot.”

“Is that how you talk to those that are older than you?”

“Yes,” Changkyun shrugged, flopping down on the couch again. His hair, dyed red recently, was messy, his bangs flopping over his forehead, hiding the eyebrow piercing he sported nowadays. He was in comfortable clothes, too, a rumpled shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and Kihyun was pretty sure there was a food stain on both pieces of clothing. “But this is just how I talk.”

“Believe me, I know” Kihyun sighed, scanning around the apartment. It didn’t seem like anyone else was around. “Is Minhyuk not home?”

Changkyun shook his head, popping a piece of candy in his mouth. Kihyun could hear the crunch from where he stood as Changkyun devoured the candy between his teeth. “He’s out with Joo.”

“Oh.” Kihyun hesitated but decided to take a seat in the comfortable chair that stood next to the couch. He had a bit of time to spare, though it wasn’t much. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

Changkyun shrugged. “I think it’s gonna take a while. They went to buy ice cream, but Jooheon just sent me a text they were at the mall and Minhyuk was trying on all these clothes.” He looked at Kihyun for a second, pausing his game. “Why?”

“I wanted to ask him if he could join me to my meeting tonight.”

“Don’t you normally go with Hyunwoo to those?”

Kihyun arched an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected Changkyun to remember that. They were friends, sure, and often hung out with the entire group together, but the times they had talked about Kihyun’s work could be counted on one hand, and Kihyun wasn’t even sure he had ever mentioned the meetings to Changkyun in detail. “Yes, but Hyunwoo is taking his new girlfriend.” He sighed, then. “But if Minhyuk isn’t here, I suppose I’ll just… go alone.”

Changkyun paused his game and placed his controller down. “If you really don’t want to go alone, you could always take me with you?”

Kihyun blinked once, blinked twice, and then burst out laughing. “ _Really_?” he asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. “ _You_ would come along with me to my meeting?”

Changkyun shrugged, seemingly unbothered by Kihyun’s laughing, but there was something in his eyes, something Kihyun couldn’t quite place. “Sure, why not?”

“You do realize it is a rather upscale meeting, right?” Kihyun informed him, eyeing over the state Changkyun was currently in, which honestly, wasn’t the best. “And that we’ll probably talk all about research.”

“My dad is a scientist,” Changkyun said matter-of-factly. “I think I’ll manage just fine.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”

“I’ll tell you what.” Changkyun sat up straighter, ruffling his hand through his messy hair. It didn’t help at all, only making the strands messier than before. “What time do you need to leave to be on time for the meeting?”

Kihyun responded immediately. “Around five, at the latest.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll be at your house fifteen minutes before that, then,” Changkyun said. “And I’ll be all dressed up, too--”

“I have a hard time believing that--”

“--And I’ll be the best plus one you ever brought along,” Changkyun continued, unbothered by Kihyun’s interruption. “If I’m right, you’ll join us to the club next weekend, because you _really_ need to unwind, Ki.”

Kihyun ignored the backstabbing comment. “And if I’m right?”

“Then I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

Kihyun hesitated, but only for a second. He knew Changkyun, knew the younger male tended to lounge around in his sweatpants and oversized tees whenever he was free, and in ripped jeans whenever he needed to walk around campus. Changkyun was, despite what he wanted people to believe, still a student, and he both dressed and acted like one more often than not.

But the challenge had stirred something alive in Kihyun’s belly, and he supposed it was better to show up with Changkyun than with no one at all, because not even God knew how long Minhyuk would be busy now that he had dragged Jooheon along on a shopping spree.

Additionally, Kihyun _was_ curious to see what Changkyun would look like, all dressed up. He had always found Changkyun pretty, but the beauty tended to get lost in Changkyun’s lack of care for himself. But then again, they only ever saw one another when they were free, so Kihyun had no idea what his younger friend would look like if Changkyun decided it was worth it to dress up.

He supposed he would find out tonight.

“Fine,” he said after a few seconds of tense silence. “But I will go alone if you’re not dressed properly.”

Changkyun had the audacity to smirk. “Sure, hyung. But I won’t disappoint you, I promise you.”

Kihyun threw him a look, still not quite believing that Changkyun would live up to Kihyun’s expectations. It was another reason why he had wanted to ask Minhyuk. Minhyuk was, despite his love for eccentric clothes, able to tone his appearance down to something more socially accepted. He knew when professionalism was needed and Kihyun was afraid that Changkyun didn’t.

“What are you doing in Min’s apartment, anyway?” Kihyun asked, though he was already busy buttoning up his coat again. He needed to get back home, finish up some last bits of work, and then get ready for the meeting.

Changkyun sunk back into the pillows, his controller in hands again. “Joo and I came over to play some games, but then those two idiots wanted to get ice cream and left me behind. It happens often enough.” He shrugged at that. “I don’t mind. I just leech of Min’s games and Netflix.”

Kihyun hummed, closing the last button of his coat. While it wasn’t raining outside today, it was still a bit chilly, the remnants of the winter still lingering in the air. “Don’t be late, Kyun,” he warned the younger male, checking his pockets for his phone and keys. He ignored the eyeroll Changkyun send his way and bid his goodbyes, walking out of the apartment without looking back.

.

Time flew as soon as Kihyun got home. First, he finished the work he still had to do, tidying up some last preparations for tonight. Even though he wasn’t part of the team that managed these meetings, tonight’s meeting would be hosted in Seoul, which was _his_ city and Kihyun rather came too prepared than not prepared at all.

By the time he had read through everything, he had an hour to get ready at most, and he quickly undressed himself and got under the shower. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body, taking more time than he usually would, but not enough to properly relax. There was a tenseness in his shoulders that never really seemed to fade away these days and while the scalding water did ease the soreness, it wasn’t able to get rid of it.

He shaved his face once he got out of the shower, even though he had already done that yesterday and his facial hair grew sparse and slow, but Kihyun was meticulous when it came to taking care of himself. He applied a little bit of makeup, just to accentuate his features. Then, some aftershave and a dab of cologne on the wrists, followed by a black two-piece suit that was tailored to his measurements. His hair, a soft silver blonde nowadays, styled a little off center and out of his face. It was longer now, the natural waves unable to be properly tamed, the fringe nearly touching his eyebrow. He opted for some jewelry too, simple silver earrings, as well as his beloved watch and a pair of classy cufflinks.

All in all, he looked rather dashing, even to himself.

He was fiddling with his tie, absentmindedly wondering whether Changkyun would be on time, when his doorbell rang.

“Coming!” he yelled, finishing up his tie, and moved towards the door, glancing at his watch as he opened it - it was exactly a quarter to five.

He looked up, wanting to quip about it, but the words died a silent death on his tongue.

Changkyun stood before him, as the younger boy had promised, but it wasn’t the punctuality that momentarily silenced Kihyun. Rather, it was the way Changkyun _looked_.

His hair was no longer messy, instead pushed back on one side, revealing the pierced eyebrow, the other side falling attractively over his unpierced eyebrow. He wore makeup, too, some light foundation to cover the remaining acne scars puberty had left behind, as well as some darker eye makeup and a soft lip tint. He was wearing a clean-cut suit, all black, a white button-up underneath. There were, however, multiple earrings in his ears, as well as a thin silver bracelet on his left wrist, and multiple rings on both his hands. It was a bit unconventional, perhaps a bit too daring, but Kihyun found the entire look stole his breath away.

Changkyun looked, for lack of a better word, absolutely stunning, all traces of his childish youthfulness suddenly gone.

Instead, he looked like he would fit right into the world of high-regarded people, with his shoulders pushed back in confidence (had they always been this broad?) and his jaw sharp enough to cut something. The clothes fit him perfectly, were undoubtedly tailored to perfection, accentuating the curves that Changkyun tended to hide underneath his oversized clothes.

Kihyun, shamelessly, wondered _why_. He had always found Changkyun pretty, but the way Changkyun stood before him now, was more than pretty. He was handsome, alluring, _ravishing_ , and Kihyun felt something familiar stir in his gut, and he swallowed, forcing himself to keep his focus away from the way the pants hugged around Changkyun’s thighs and ass. Since when had his body decided to be interested in Changkyun like _that_?

Changkyun, and Kihyun wasn’t sure whether it was good or bad, misinterpreted the silence and scrutinizing looks Kihyun was giving him, and nervously fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist. “Does it not live up to your expectations?” he asked, his voice soft, _delicate_ almost, and Kihyun’s head snapped up, right into those dark eyes that suddenly seemed self-conscious.

“N-no,” Kihyun stammered, opening his door further to let Changkyun in. If his heart could stop beating so fast and stop rushing blood down his body, that would be _great_. “You look… good.”

Changkyun arched his pierced eyebrow. “Thanks. That sounds _really_ convincing.”

Kihyun had the sudden urge to smack himself. “I mean it,” he stressed, moving around his living room to gather the few things he needed. “I’m honestly quite a bit speechless,” he admitted, grabbing his phone and wallet from the coffee table. “I didn’t think you’d have it in you to look like this.”

Changkyun shrugged, but Kihyun swore he could see a faint blush on his cheeks. “Just because I usually wear whatever is most comfortable, doesn’t mean I can’t dress the part if needed.”

“Noted,” Kihyun laughed, mostly to get his nerves under control.

They left shortly after that, taking Kihyun’s car to drive to the restaurant that had been booked by the company. The drive was filled with small talk, Changkyun asking questions about the meeting and about Kihyun’s work, Kihyun asking about Changkyun’s degree and future prospects in kind.

It was funny, really, how they had known one another for a couple of years now, but never really hung out together. Perhaps it was because they were in such different moments of their life, with Changkyun still busy getting his degree, and with Kihyun already having worked his way up. But once the small talk shifted away from work and degrees to interests and the likes, Kihyun found out they actually had a lot in common. More, at least, than Kihyun had expected.

On top of that, Changkyun actually had far more layers than expected, and Kihyun found himself being pulled into the mystery that was Changkyun.

Despite their early departure, they still arrived barely on time at the restaurant. Traffic had been much slower than Kihyun had anticipated, and it had done nothing good for his mood. Punctually was one of his strong suits, something he had always prided himself in.

“Stop frowning,” Changkyun muttered, hooking his arm around Kihyun’s. “We’re not late, Ki. We’re right on time.”

Kihyun looked to his side, at Changkyun, and was surprised once again by how incredibly confident Changkyun seemed. It was so unlike the aura Changkyun usually had, which was all goofy smiles and awkward moments.

But this Changkyun was nothing like that at all now and Kihyun found himself struggling to look away as they made their way towards the entrance. There was something about the younger male now, something Kihyun had never really seen before. But now that he had seen it, he found it impossible to look away.

He managed to regain his composure somehow, politely ducking his head in a greeting at the waiter that opened the door for them.

“You can leave your belongings with my colleague on the right,” the man informed them, smiling a warm and inviting smile.

“Thank you,” Kihyun answered, smiling in kind. He felt his mask slowly slip back into place, felt how he regained control over his emotions. Now was not the time to dwell on whatever it was that Changkyun had managed to unleash in him.

They handed their coats to the clerk that was already waiting for them and then Kihyun guided them to the actual dining room, his hand now steady on Changkyun’s back, almost possessively. Kihyun didn’t miss the way Changkyun arched an eyebrow at him.

“Any particular reason you’re suddenly acting like… _this_?”

Kihyun glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You do know I have a highly respected position within the company, right? Acting accordingly is simply part of the job.”

Changkyun made a sound, but it was drawn out by the growing chitter that could only belong to a room full of people. “Let me guess,” he said, leaning into Kihyun’s personal space, his voice low, “you get to be called _sir_ at work?”

Something inside Kihyun’s stomach twisted. Something hot, lavalike, that threatened to move south. There was something in the way Changkyun had accentuated the word _sir_. But he shoved it aside, pushed the feeling down, ignored whatever thought he had. Instead, he answered, as leveled as he could, “Of course. I am basically the manager of my department after all.”

Changkyun smirked. “ _Hot_.”

Kihyun wanted to respond, but once again, he didn’t get the change to do so. They had arrived at the grand table by now, and someone called his name, getting up from his seat to greet him, and he wasn’t the only one.

Kihyun had been with the company for a few years now and he knew most, if not all, of the colleagues that were here tonight. Polite greetings were exchanged, the small inside joke shared here and there, and before he knew it, they were instructed to take their seats and await the first course. Changkyun had been surprisingly silent throughout the entire ordeal, politely introducing himself to every new face he saw, only really opening up a little when they stumbled upon Hyunwoo and his girlfriend. But even then, the meeting had been brief, and unfortunately, they were seated somewhere on the other side of the table, too far away for easy conversation.

It meant that Kihyun had to keep an eye on his plus one, while keeping up with the conversations that were starting to flow in a steady manner now. Changkyun seemed to be fine, though, sipping from his glass of water as his eyes scanned around the room, taking in his surroundings.

The restaurant was, as was to be expected, a fancy one, adorned with art pieces and grand chandeliers. The table was set accordingly as well, the arrangements indicative of dinner having multiple courses. Before long, the first course was served and Kihyun found himself in a discussion with the man next to him. They worked in different areas, but that didn’t really matter. Some other, nearby colleagues joined in, the conversation naturally straying into different topics, though most topics tended to stay work-related.

It was only halfway through the main course that Kihyun deemed it safe detach himself a little from the conversation, his attention immediately zoning in on Changkyun. He honestly hadn’t meant to get this distracted with the conversation, but it was how it usually went. Normally, however, Hyunwoo would have sat beside him and Hyunwoo would have either joined in the conversation or conversed with other people around them.

But much to Kihyun’s surprise, Changkyun was actually _engaged_ in a conversation, attentively listening to the older male on his right. What surprised him even more, however, was when Changkyun actively started talking too.

“I read that article in my spare time,” Changkyun said and Kihyun had no idea what article he meant. “It was rather interesting, I must admit, and if it is as valid as they claim it to be, it holds some very intriguing promises for the future.”

The man on Changkyun’s right cocked his head to the side. “You don’t believe the results to be valid?”

“I believe they did some very honorable research,” Changkyun continued, “but I do believe their results weren’t as clear-cut as they made it seem. Some things just didn’t really add up, once you looked deeper into it.”

The older man hummed, the lady opposite them now joining in on the conversation too. Kihyun kept on listening, finding out after a couple of minutes about what article they were talking. It wasn’t a research his department had approved, but the results had been astonishing, almost groundbreaking. Kihyun had read it, because of course he had, but he had to admit he agreed with Changkyun. Something about the entire article had simply been too good to be true.

But it wasn’t the article that interested Kihyun nor the conversation that followed because of it. Rather, it was the way Changkyun held himself, explaining his arguments with such careful precision and dedication that Kihyun wondered why the hell Changkyun was studying English for his degree when he had a brain like _this_.

Above all, however, Kihyun was interested in the way Changkyun occasionally smiled, his eyes fleeting over to Kihyun, and he would pat Kihyun on the knee, on his arm, at some point on his inner thigh. The movements got lost mostly underneath the table, but Kihyun noticed them all, his skin burning in their wake, and he wondered what Changkyun was playing at.

Something was happening, and Kihyun wasn’t sure whether he was reading the situation correctly.

“What do you think?” the lady opposite them asked Kihyun, noticing how Kihyun was listening in on their conversation, even though Kihyun was mostly distracted by Changkyun’s touches that were too soft to be anything, but too much to be nothing.

“I agree with my friend,” Kihyun said, nodding towards Changkyun and Changkyun arched his pierced eyebrow, left cheek dimpling in a smile. “His arguments were pretty sound, and I know there is a team of researchers trying to see if they can replicate the results. I approved their proposal about a week ago.”

Both the lady and older male made interested noises, diving into another discussion about the replication study themselves. Kihyun tuned himself out, instead focusing his attention on Changkyun solely.

Changkyun leaned in a little, that smirk still on his lips. “You’re really hot when you talk like that,” he murmured softly under his breath. His hand was on Kihyun’s thigh again, slipping higher and higher.

Kihyun swallowed. “Like what?”

“So casually confident.”

Their eyes locked and Kihyun saw _something_ , something he couldn’t place, before Changkyun retracted his hand and stood from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asked, his mind racing, trying to keep up with what was happening.

“To the restroom,” Changkyun said innocently. “I won’t be long.” And then he was gone, walking at a leisurely pace to the restrooms.

Kihyun excused himself, as courtly as he could, barely a minute after Changkyun had disappeared from the table.

“It’s his first time joining a meeting, right?” an older lady asked, her hair greying at the roots, her actual age masked by a subtle layer of makeup. Kihyun had seen her before, at previous meetings, but he had never bothered to remember her name.

“Yes,” he said, straining to keep his voice leveled and his smile amiable. “I’m sure he’s doing just fine, but I rather check and make sure.”

The lady made a sympathetic noise. “How very kind of you.”

He flashed her one of his brighter smiles, before swiftly turning around and dropping the façade entirely. Now that his back was towards his colleagues, there was no need to keep up the pretense, no need to keep his mouth curved upwards in a smile that was open and inviting. He had never minded, the smile usually coming naturally as he mingled with his peers, the conversations always flowing easily, rarely becoming boring.

But normally, Kihyun had Hyunwoo as his plus one. Even when Hyunwoo had still worked at the department that wasn’t invited to these meetings, he had been up to date with the most important things and had been able to carry himself in conversations. More importantly, Hyunwoo was a rather silent person, only really voicing his opinions and thoughts when needed. But he always listened, like a calm presence that never left.

Unlike a certain brat that had been riling Kihyun up for God knew what reason.

His pace was brisk, hurried almost, and something was clouding over his mind, something else stirring in his gut. The walk to the men’s restroom was short and Kihyun pushed the door open, wasting no time to step inside and letting the door fall close behind him.

The restroom must have been recently renovated, a certain smell that screamed _new_ still lingering in the air, despite the multiple purifiers that hung on the ceilings. There were a few stalls, none of them occupied, a ray of sinks opposite them. The sinks were a fair amount apart, providing a fake sense of privacy for something as dull as washing your hands. Behind the sinks was a grand mirror, reaching all the way to the ceiling, and all across the marble counter, the stone a beautiful dark color adorned with specs of gold. It was beautiful, really, aesthetically pleasing, but nowhere near as beautiful as the man that stood in front of one of the sinks, carefully drying his hands with one of the soft towels as he checked his appearance.

If Changkyun had heard him coming in at all, he didn’t react to it, but Kihyun could see the little telltale signs of a smirk daring to come out, his cheek almost, but not really, dimpling. It was enough of a sign to tell Kihyun his gut feeling was _right_.

The sound of a lock clicking in place made Changkyun look up, his dark eyes locking with Kihyun’s. They held confidence, Kihyun realized as he looked into them, along with something daring, something exhilarating.

And Kihyun _wanted_.

He could feel it in the air, the way something changed now that the door was locked, and he took a step forward, assessing the situation. Changkyun didn’t move from his spot, gently placing the hand towel down on the counter, his chin in the air, his shoulders pushed backwards.

He really needed to be taught a lesson, didn’t he?

Kihyun moved like a predator stalking its prey, slow and steady, until there was little space between them left. They were the same height, as Changkyun had pointed out earlier, but Kihyun could see it, could see the way Changkyun held himself back, waiting patiently for Kihyun to make the first move.

So, Kihyun did. His fingers entwined themselves in the strands at the back of Changkyun’s neck and _tugged_. Changkyun gasped, in surprise, in pleasure - Kihyun didn’t know, but he intended to find out.

“What did you think you were doing, _hm_?” he breathed, fascinated by the way Changkyun’s pupils widened. “Riling me up on purpose, weren’t we?”

He knew there was the possibility that he had misread the signs completely, but he highly doubted it. There was something about the way Changkyun acted, the way he responded, that it seemed too unlikely. The way Changkyun tried, and failed, to hide a blissful smile was enough of a confirmation Kihyun needed.

It didn’t mean that Kihyun understood, because his brain was still trying to figure out how they had ended up in this situation. All it meant was that Kihyun _wanted_ , and right now he wanted Changkyun in ways he had rarely thought about the younger male. But he had always found Changkyun pretty and while they had never been the closest friends, there was something about Changkyun that was mysterious, that pulled Kihyun in.

And it seemed Changkyun wanted too.

“I told you,” Changkyun said, gasping a little when Kihyun increased his pull. “You need to unwind.”

“ _Brat_ ,” Kihyun murmured in Changkyun’s ear, noticing how the younger boy shivered. “Has no one ever told you that you lack some serious manners?”

“Yes, but--”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Kihyun corrected him, their mouths dangerously close together now. But Kihyun held his grip steady, watched how Changkyun swallowed through a shaky breath.

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun repeated. His pupils were blown out now, grazed over by something Kihyun couldn’t quite place. “But _please_ , let me be the one to help you unwind.”

Kihyun huffed a laugh. _Lust_. That was what Kihyun saw in Changkyun’s eyes, undoubtedly a mirror of his own infatuation. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _God_ , yes,” Changkyun actually _whined_ , as if Kihyun was holding out the juiciest steak ever made and Changkyun was a starving man. “ _Please_ , Ki--no, _sir_ , please, I promise I’ll be good to you.”

“And why would I let you?” Kihyun asked. There was something enthralling about seeing Changkyun beg, his voice all low and needy. Kihyun knew he was embarrassingly hard in his dress pants, but one quick glance down told him Changkyun was just as hard. “You have been riling me up on purpose, after all. Honestly, I should teach you a lesson.”

It was easy, so incredibly easy to fall in whatever scene they had created. Changkyun was pliant, so willing, as if he had been starved of this for _months_ , responding in all the right ways to everything Kihyun did.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Changkyun pleaded, his eyes dark and open, his lips already slightly parted. “I promise I’ll be the best you ever had. Just _please_ , let me make you feel good.”

Kihyun growled, roughly pushing Changkyun down to his knees. “Show it, then.”

Changkyun wasted no time, eagerly unbuckling Kihyun’s belt and unbuttoning the pants, shimmying them down just enough to push the boxers along with it, freeing Kihyun’s cock in one, swift motion.

“Whenever it gets too much,” Kihyun muttered, much softer than he had spoken before, breaking through whatever scenario they found themselves in, but only for a matter of seconds, “tap my leg three times, okay?”

Changkyun smirked a cocky smile, daring almost. “I’m sure I can handle it.” And then, with no warning, he licked up the shaft, before taking the tip in his mouth and sinking down in one move.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kihyun groaned, his fingers tangling in Changkyun’s hair, keeping him there, before allowing Changkyun to come back up for air.

Perhaps Changkyun had truly been starved for months, with the way he hungrily licked and sucked, all messy, spit getting everywhere, but it felt too good for Kihyun too care. Perhaps Changkyun really wanted to prove how good he could be, as he breathed out shakily, taking Kihyun in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.

And Changkyun didn’t make a choked sound, hummed instead, as if this was what he had wanted all along, the vibration sending a spark of desire up Kihyun’s system.

He untangled his hands from Changkyun’s hair, moved them to the side of Changkyun’s face, his thumbs slipping inside Changkyun’s mouth, opening it wider. “Relax for me, baby,” Kihyun instructed and he felt how Changkyun went lax in his hand, his jaw dropping a little further. His eyes kept looking up, though, held Kihyun’s, as Kihyun started to move.

It was rough, messy, but Changkyun never tapped Kihyun’s leg, never gave any indication that he was uncomfortable. Instead, needy noises escaped him, low and delirious, and Kihyun was drunk on them. They spurred him on as he fucked into Changkyun’s mouth, his fingers digging in the soft flesh of Changkyun’s cheek.

Kihyun came without warning, his hips stuttering as Changkyun swallowed him, licked him clean. He looked so blissfully _fucked_ , his lips all slick with spit and red spots on his cheeks where Kihyun had pushed too hard.

“Was it good, sir?” Changkyun asked, and _shit_ , his voice sounded so wrecked. He always had had a low voice, but now it was hoarse, beautifully coarse, like dark coal, and Kihyun felt a shiver run down his spine.

“You did good,” Kihyun admitted, tucking himself back into his pants and tidying himself up a little. Considering he had just received one of the best blowjobs of his life, he looked remarkably decent. There were some creases on his dress shirt, but he stuffed the material down his pants, forcing it straight.

Changkyun had moved too, wiping any dust and debris from his pants. He looked worse than Kihyun; his hair was a mess, and his dick was still straining against his pants. He threw a lopsided smile Kihyun’s way. “Am I getting a reward for being good?”

Kihyun arched an eyebrow. “You should be glad I didn’t punish you for being a brat.”

“I know, _sir_ ,” Changkyun said innocently. His eyes shone with determination. “But I always behave so much better when I have some kind of… _incentive_.”

Kihyun moved abruptly, pushing Changkyun up the counter, against the mirrors, his hand wasting no time to press against Changkyun’s crotch. Changkyun whined, buckling his hips up against Kihyun’s hand, seeking the friction he so desperately needed.

Kihyun stilled his hand. “You take whatever incentive I give you,” he breathed. “If you want more, you’ll have to _earn_ it.”

“ _Shit_ , yes,” Changkyun babbled, wriggling as soon as Kihyun started rubbing his clothed dick. He looked so beautiful like this, his head tipped backwards against the mirror, his eyes opening and closing with each wave of pleasure, his lips plush and slick from his own biting.

Kihyun increased the pressure and Changkyun responded in all the right ways, his hips thrusting on their own. “Do you want to earn it, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Changkyun gasped. Their faces were close now, Kihyun pressing Changkyun further back until there was no more space to be moved back into. “Yes, _please_. I want to earn it--I _need_ to earn it.”

“Then _behave_ ,” Kihyun whispered against his lips, ghosting over them, but not touching yet. Changkyun tipped forward, chasing Kihyun, but Kihyun denied him, moving back instead, releasing his pressure on Changkyun’s dick. “Behave, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Changkyun made a choked of noise. “I’ll behave, I promise.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Kihyun warned, before pulling Changkyun close and finally kissing him, his hand busying itself with opening Changkyun’s pants.

“I won’t,” Changkyun groaned against Kihyun’s lips, his head falling back again when Kihyun freed his cock and started jerking Changkyun. The movements were messy, quick, but Changkyun didn’t seem to mind, thrusting in Kihyun’s willing hand with frantic movements. It didn’t take long for him to tip over de edge, coming all over Kihyun’s hand.

“Tidy yourself up,” Kihyun ordered, but it was softly spoken, as he washed his hand clean. Something blissful had settled in Changkyun’s features and Kihyun couldn’t help but place a delicate kiss on Changkyun’s forehead. “Behave the rest of the night,” he muttered, voice full of promises, “and I’ll take you home with me tonight.”

.

They left the restroom together, Changkyun having tidied himself up as best as he had been able too. The older lady looked at them with a funny expression, but Kihyun shot her an apologetic smile. A situation back home that needed to be addressed, was all the explanation he gave, but it was an explanation that everyone that had cared enough to notice their prolonged absence accepted.

Dinner itself flowed easily after that, Changkyun keeping his word and behaving himself, keeping his hands in his own lap instead. They engaged in conversations where necessary, discussing both mundane things and more research, articles, and proposals. True to his word, Changkyun involved himself where he could, familiar with different areas due to his father, interested in those where he wasn’t.

If there was something that Kihyun learned over the course of the evening, it was how smart Changkyun actually was. Once someone prickled his interests, he absorbed knowledge as if it was nothing. Sometimes Changkyun still seemed so young, living his best life as a student that wasted most of his free time away with games and lounging around. But now, Changkyun was so different, suddenly all mature, and it was incredibly attractive.

And every so often, he would look at Kihyun, as if he was looking for approval, and Kihyun would smile and nod in encouragement, and watch with something akin to fascination and admiration how Changkyun threw himself back into a conversation with people he had never met and probably would never see again.

Something between them had shifted, something that might not had truly been there before tonight.

But it was there now, almost tangible in the air, and Kihyun found himself to be a little impatient. He wanted to go _home_ and give Changkyun what he deserved. They could worry about what any of it meant after the sun had risen again, because Kihyun knew he would.

But not tonight.

Courses came and went, until plates were empty, and drinks were gone, and they were all guided to move to another room of the grand building. Now that their appetite was more than satiated, there was time for the presentations. Normally, Kihyun looked forward to those, but now he found he wanted them to be over as soon as possible.

Nevertheless, they followed the stream of people down a lavishly decorated hall, Kihyun’s hand resting comfortably on Changkyun’s lower back. They saw Hyunwoo and his girlfriend a little before they entered the room, waving a little and taking seats in the row before them. They chatted about light things, and Kihyun ignored the questioning look Hyunwoo threw his way every once in a while, until their attention was called to the little raised plateau in front.

The presentations were expected to last for another two hours, after which there were the usual ending drinks. A joke was made here and there, and Changkyun had to hide his giggles behind his hand every time. It seemed he was genuinely having fun and for some reason, that was enough to put a smile on Kihyun’s face that never really left as the presentations dragged on.

They were interesting, as they always tended to be, the most promising areas of research highlighted, the most rewarding results discussed. Sometimes, Changkyun would lean closer to Kihyun, asking a question whenever he didn’t fully understand something. Kihyun would explain in hushed tones, watching how the little frown between Changkyun’s brow slowly disappeared until his brain had absorbed the knowledge completely, allowing Changkyun to focus on the presentation again.

Every time, however, Changkyun leaned in a little bit closer, and somewhere during the evening Kihyun had allowed his arm to rest on the back of Changkyun’s chair, simultaneously allowing the younger male to lean back into it. And Changkyun did, leaning into Kihyun’s side and sighing contently whenever Kihyun’s fingers absentmindedly played with stray strands of his hair.

The presentations lingered on, discussions following in-between, Kihyun only joining in the easy bantering whenever he saw a reason to do so. Changkyun smiled at him after every single on, and Kihyun had the feeling it wasn’t just him that found himself attracted to the smart brain of the other.

It was during the last presentation of the night that Changkyun turned his head and leaned in. Kihyun could feel his breath tickling his neck, hot and full of promises.

“How much longer do these nights last?” he asked in a whisper.

“Not much longer,” Kihyun whispered back. “This is the last presentation and after that I’m expected to have at least one more drink. After that we can leave.”

“To your home?”

“Yes baby,” Kihyun muttered, unable to hide his smile at the hopeful look Changkyun was giving him. “Just behave a little while longer, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun muttered and a shiver ran down Kihyun’s spine.

Soon enough, the presentations ended, and they were all guided back to the dining hall, the long table now moved to the side, bartenders behind them. Kihyun told Changkyun to wait for him, maneuvering his way through the crowd to get the both of them a drink. It seemed a coincident that Hyunwoo met him at the table, but the look in Hyunwoo’s eyes told Kihyun otherwise.

“What are you playing at, Ki?” he asked after he had given his order to the already waiting bartender.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need a little bit more than that.”

Hyunwoo glanced in Changkyun’s direction, the younger boy now joined by Hyunwoo’s girlfriend. They were talking animatedly about something, Changkyun laughing freely. “You do know that he has been interested in you for a while, right?”

Kihyun’s head snapped back. “He--what?”

Hyunwoo groaned, _loudly_. “I swear, Kihyun. For someone as perceptive as you, sometimes you really are incredibly daft.”

Kihyun puffed his chest. “I feel mildly insulted.”

“Good, it was meant that way.”

Their drinks were handed to them at that moment, interrupting the slightly awkward conversation.

“I honestly had no idea,” Kihyun muttered, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. Perhaps they needed to talk tonight, before they did something either of them regretted. He wasn’t even sure if there would be something he’d regret.

Hyunwoo looked at him, his eyes softening a little. “Just… Don’t hurt him, okay? I care a lot about that kid, and I don’t want to pick up the pieces you left behind.” He moved away then, not giving Kihyun any time to respond. He watched as Hyunwoo gently nudged his girlfriend away from Changkyun, moving towards other coworkers instead.

The rest passed in a blur of short conversations, Changkyun continuously by his side, but Kihyun couldn’t remember what he had talked about or with whom. All he was aware of, was how his hand kept coming back to the curve of Changkyun’s lower back, keeping the younger close, in a manner one could almost see as possessive. There was no reason for the action, but Changkyun never moved away from it, always encouraging it by leaning into the touch.

It sincerely messed with Kihyun’s head.

Finally, _finally_ , it was acceptable to leave, and Kihyun wasted no time to pull Changkyun close to him, whispering into his ear that they could go home now, and Changkyun’s face lit up. Kihyun had to hold himself back not to kiss him silly right there, right then.

Instead, they said their goodbyes and got their coats from the friendly clerk in the hallway, stepping out into the chill night. Kihyun lead them to his car, holding the door open for Changkyun and allowing him in, Changkyun giggling softly at the gesture, and the sound tugged somewhere, doing things to Kihyun that he added to the growing pile of things his brain couldn’t make sense of.

This time, the drive was mostly silent. Changkyun had put on the radio and soft tunes filled the car, Changkyun humming along to the songs he knew. Mostly, however, he was looking out of the window, watching the world flash by as Kihyun drove through the city.

Hyunwoo’s words plagued his brain and Kihyun wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Changkyun was as willing as Kihyun was, if their messing around in the restroom had been anything to go by, but what would happen after they had fooled around? Falling with Changkyun in whatever the hell they had been doing had been so easy, Changkyun becoming the sort of sub Kihyun sometimes needed. It made Kihyun wonder, wonder about what _else_ would be easy to fall into with Changkyun. There was no doubt that Changkyun had grabbed Kihyun’s interest this night, in more ways than just their sexual escapade.

But would it be enough? Was the newly discovered interest enough to overcome whatever would happen next?

They arrived at his apartment far too quickly and Kihyun was hyperaware of his heart beating away loudly in his chest, wondering briefly whether Changkyun could hear it.

“Are you not getting out?” Changkyun asked, his hand already on the handle, movements indicating he was ready to go.

Kihyun looked at him, at the way the shitty lamppost outside illuminated Changkyun’s features beautifully, at the way Changkyun looked so open, so _trusting_ , and Kihyun realized he did not want to be the cause of anything that could cause Changkyun any form of pain.

“I--We need to talk about something first,” Kihyun said, tripping over his own words.

Changkyun sat back in his seat again. “Ki?”

“Why did you do it?”

Silence. And then, voice soft, “Why did I do what?”

“Riling me up, sucking me off in the restroom, wanting to go home with me - take a pick.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Changkyun’s mouth, but it looked sad, defeated almost. Kihyun wanted it to go away. “I guess the boys weren’t lying when they joked at how blind you can be.”

Kihyun realized two things at that moment. One, Hyunwoo was right and Kihyun _had_ been blind. Two, it did more to him than he could have anticipated to know that he had been blind. His traitorous brain wondered what life would be like right now if Kihyun hadn’t been so stupidly ignorant. “You like me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I thought I was obvious,” Changkyun muttered. “But you never reacted to any of it. I gave up, at some point, thought it might be better to just… wait for it to go away.”

“For how long?”

“Does it matter?”

“How _long_ , Kyun?”

Changkyun bit his lip. “Ever since I first met you.”

Kihyun couldn’t say anything for a moment. Changkyun had been interested in him _that_ long and never, not once, had Kihyun noticed anything? Either Changkyun hadn’t been as obvious as he thought he had been or Kihyun had _really_ been oblivious. His guess was the latter.

He reached out, needing to touch Changkyun, to feel him, wanting that sadness in his features to go away. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Changkyun huffed a laugh, but it sounded bitter. “When have we ever talked like that, Ki? We’re friends because our friends are friends. And either you were dating around, or I was too tired or too scared to say anything.”

“How did you even know I am into… _that_?” Kihyun asked, unable to form a coherent response. His brain was frying, his thoughts all over the place.

“Overheard you talking about it once,” Changkyun shrugged, “with Minhyuk.”

Kihyun rarely to never talked about his sexual preferences, deeming it something too private, too personal to share with his friends. But he remembered a warm summer night, weeks ago, when they had all gathered together. Drinks had flowed freely, as had Kihyun’s words, and Minhyuk had been kind and understanding, never shying away from conversations like that. Kihyun had shared more about himself that night than he normally would, but Minhyuk had promised to never mention it again, and he hadn’t.

Kihyun hadn’t exactly expected someone to listen in on their conversation that night, but apparently Changkyun had.

“Didn’t exactly make my life easier.” He barked a laugh again. “I was already attracted to you and then learnt you actually matched what I seek in a sexual partner, too.”

“Is that what you want?” Kihyun asked, earnestly. “Just a sexual partner?”

“Honestly?” Changkyun countered and Kihyun nodded. “I just want you, Ki. That’s all I’ve been wanting for a while now. I just want… whatever you’ll give me, I guess.” He looked at their joined hands, softly smiling. “What is it that _you_ want?”

“I-I… I think I want to try this, _whatever this is_ … I want to try it with you.” Kihyun looked at their joined hands too, noticing how Changkyun’s hands were bigger, enveloping his own, smaller hands. It felt safe, and warm, and _right_. “I don’t know what the morning will bring, or whether I can give you what you seek. But I do know that tonight has taught me more about you than I ever expected, and all I know is that I want to learn _more_.” He smiled then, looking up again, almost getting lost in Changkyun’s darkened gaze. “I don’t know whether it will work,” he confessed, because he truly, honestly didn’t. It was scary, to dive into something like this with Changkyun, but something was telling him that it was worth it. “But I’ve always found you pretty, Changkyun, and spending this night with you made me realize you’re far more interesting than I expected. And I am not just saying that because you may or may not have given me the best blowjob of my life.”

Changkyun laughed, a blush tinting his cheeks, and Kihyun couldn’t hold back anymore, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Changkyun’s lips.

“I don’t know if I can give you what you seek,” he continued, his hands cupping Changkyun’s cheeks. “But I know that this - all of it… It feels so _right_.”

Changkyun kissed him, tenderly almost, his arms slipping around Kihyun’s neck and pulling him close. It was awkward, their positions making it a bit difficult to hold each other close, but Kihyun didn’t care. Changkyun was kissing him, and it felt good, setting something alight in Kihyun that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Take me inside, Ki,” Changkyun managed to say in-between kisses, his chest heaving a little as he tried to calm his breathing.

“ _Brat_ ,” Kihyun countered, but he smiled anyway. “Are you sure, Kyun?”

“Do you really need to ask at this point?” Changkyun asked bemusedly. “I’m still here, am I not?”

And he was right, he _was_ still here, despite knowing that Kihyun didn’t know yet, despite knowing that they weren’t on the same level yet when it came to being interested in one another. But perhaps knowing that Kihyun was willing to figure this out, to see what this _could_ be, was all Changkyun needed right now. Perhaps it was all Kihyun needed right now, too.

“Okay, baby,” Kihyun said, noticing how Changkyun shuddered at the nickname. “Let’s go inside then. You’ve been so good all night.” He pressed kisses along Changkyun’s jaw, teasing him, marking him with bruises that wouldn’t last the night. “Let me give you what you’ve earned.”

They got out of the car, Kihyun leading the way as he unlocked the door to the apartment complex. His place wasn’t that big, but it was big enough for him, and more importantly, he lived alone. No noisy housemates that could bother them. Only the older lady down the hall, but she was nearly deaf anyway and was probably asleep already.

Kihyun wasted no time once he was inside, pushing Changkyun up against the now closed front door and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. It was full of promises, of what was still to come, and Changyun responded in kind, eagerly drinking every sound from Kihyun’s lips.

They bumped into both the table and the couch as Kihyun guided them to his bedroom, where he knew the matress was soft and the sheets were clean. He wanted Changkyun there, where the atmosphere was safe, where he could give Changkyun everything he deserved and more.

“Go sit on the bed,” Kihyun muttered against Changkyun’s lips. “I’ll grab what we need.”

He watched as Changkyun moved and Kihyun saw now what he had seen before, when they had been standing alone in the restroom. There was something that made this all so _easy_ , so comfortable in a way it often wasn’t. But Changkyun was eager, attentive, sitting down on the bed, his eyes never leaving Kihyun.

Kihyun moved around the bed, finding the supplies he needed stashed away in one of the drawers. Changkyun’s eyes flicked down as soon as Kihyun placed them on the bed, perhaps out of curiosity, perhaps out of some humane automatic response, but his eyes snapped up, back to Kihyun, once Kihyun moved again, only to sink down to his knees once he was in front of Changkyun.

Changkyun frowned, his brows furrowing together almost adorably. But he remained silent and Kihyun felt his burning gaze as he untied the laces of Changkyun’s shoes, taking care to place the shoes away, out of reach, neatly placing them on the side, his own shoes following shortly after.

Unlike their rushed moment in the restroom, they had what felt like an infinite amount of time now, and Kihyun intended to use it. No need to hurry, no need to sate the burning desire that flowed through their veins as fast as possible. There was _time_ , and Kihyun would use it to his advantage.

He got up from his crouched position, gently pushing Changkyun further up the bed, crawling along with him, until Changkyun’s back rested against the headboard and Kihyun was leaning over him, almost straddling him, caging Changkyun’s head in-between his own arms. “No matter what the morning will bring,” Kihyun spoke into the silence, “tonight you’re mine, Changkyun.”

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_ , baby?” He nuzzled against Changkyun’s neck, feeling the erratic pulsing of Changkyun’s heart at the pulse point, and he placed his lips there, not yet a kiss, but no longer just a breath of nothing.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Changkyun gasped, his head falling to the side and giving Kihyun better access to his neck.

“Good boy,” Kihyun muttered. “Safeword?”

“Horizon,” Changkyun mumbled, almost shy, and Kihyun couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat, before continuing his teasing.

Kihyun took his time, placing open-mouthed kisses along Changkyun’s neck, his other hand trailing along Changkyun’s shoulder, down his arm, down his fingers, and up again, only to repeat the movement over and over again. Changkyun was sensitive right below his ear, where his sharp jaw curved upwards, and Kihyun spend a few seconds longer than intended, enjoying the way Changkyun gasped underneath him.

Changkyun was so incredibly pliant, so beautifully willing, so eager to be good for Kihyun, to please him.

“Take the blazer off,” Kihyun breathed against Changkyun’s skin, before leaning back.

Changkyun complied, his eyes never leaving Kihyun as he did so. Toned muscles moved underneath the white button-up and Kihyun wondered what else Changkyun had been hiding underneath the clothes he used to wear.

“Undress for me,” Kihyun said next, moving away from Changkyun’s lap despite the protesting noise Changkyun made. “Undress for me, baby, but leave the tie on. I want to use that later.”

Changkyun’s pupils dilated and he swallowed whatever protest had been on his lips. His dick was already hard, the outline visible in the dress pants, and it did _something_ to Kihyun, knowing that this beautiful boy in front of him was all his to take, all his to please.

He watched as Changkyun fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, fingers trembling a little, but where his hands seemed to be unsure, Changkyun’s gaze was not, his eyes dark and certain with something akin to _need_ , something akin to _want_.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Changkyun asked, his voice so soft, all deep sounds that seeped into Kihyun’s brain like it was a drug.

“ _Never_ ,” Kihyun promised, meaning it with every fiber off his being.

And he kept his word, his eyes never straining as Changkyun continued to undress himself, taking his time, seductively sliding the button-up from his shoulders, the material rustling a little as he did so. It revealed the beauty that was unmistakably Changkyun, all toned muscles and slightly tanned skin that was freckled with the odd mole.

Kihyun wanted to kiss them all.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he admitted, his breath momentarily stolen as he took in all that Changkyun offered.

Changkyun shuddering a little as the praise seeped into him, biting his bottom lip in a nervous gesture. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

It spurred Changkyun on, and Kihyun filed the information away for later. Changkyun’s hands had stopped trembling by now and they were sure and steady as he unbuckled his belt and got himself out of the dress pants. Somehow, despite the rather odd angle, he still managed to make it look enticing, and Kihyun found himself unable to look away.

“Don’t you want to get rid of some clothes too?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun chuckled.

“In a bit, baby,” he said. “Right now, I’m enjoying the view.”

And _oh_ , he was enjoying the view, all right. Changkyun responded to the hidden praise in earnest, stripping out of what remaining clothes he had with such confidence, his gaze all hot and _daring_ that a surge of desire shot straight down to Kihyun’s dick.

“Turn around,” Kihyun commanded. “Get on all fours.”

Changkyun complied, because of course he did, and Kihyun took a second to enjoy the view, the subtle curve of Changkyun’s back into his ass, the way his legs were strong and toned, the way his tattoos moved so beautifully in sync with his shoulder blades.

He shook off the jacket of his suit, placing it neatly beside him, loosening his tie and discarding that item as well. The rest could follow later. Right now, he had a boy to please.

He moved, hovering over Changkyun’s frame, his hands blindly working on opening the lube and dribbling a decent amount on his fingers, his lips placing kisses along Changkyun’s spine.

Changkyun hissed as Kihyun gently moved along his rim, the lube probably cold and sudden, but Kihyun shushed him, soothed him. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he said, slipping the first finger in with little resistance. And _oh_ , Changkyun made such beautiful noises, all needy and full of _want_.

Kihyun took his time, probably more than he should, slipping his finger in and out agonizingly slow until Changkyun was a trembling mess underneath him. And even then, he continued the slow buildup, his lips trailing along the lines of the tattoo that adorned Changkyun’s back.

“I-- _more_ , Ki. I need more.”

Kihyun tutted and stilled his finger. “Is that how a good boy asks something, baby?”

Changkyun moved back, seeking the movement, the friction. “ _Please_ , sir. I need more. I can take it. Please, _please_ , sir. I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

Kihyun added a second finger, moving in and out again, alternating between scissoring movements and Changkyun moaned something beautifully broken. “Yes baby, you _have_ been good.”

And he truly had been, still was, responding so well to everything Kihyun did. 

So Kihyun gave him what he wanted, working Changkyun open with slow, but deliberate movements, adding a third and fourth finger when the whines increased, when Changkyun’s movements become somewhat frantic. And even then, he kept working in and out of Changkyun with his fingers, hooking them, finding Changkyun’s prostate in a move that made the younger almost go boneless beneath him.

He pushed and pulled, until Changkyun was a sobbing mess underneath him, his dick leaking precum, sweat clinging to his skin. But every time Changkyun reached the edge, Kihyun softened his movements, stalling the inevitable, placing tender kisses on Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun made a noise that was somewhere in-between a moan and a frustrated groan. “ _P-please_ ,” he muttered and Kihyun could hear the need in his voice, that was now lower than he had ever heard, laced with want.

“Words, baby,” Kihyun chastised, his fingers digging into the soft skin on Changkyun’s thighs.

Changkyun cursed, but it sounded so broken that Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle.

“ _Words_ , Changkyun,” Kihyun repeated, crooking his fingers again to seek out Changkyun’s prostate.

“ _Fuck_ , Ki--no, sir, _shit,_ ” Changkyun cursed, so desperate to form the words Kihyun wanted to hear and Kihyun reveled in.

He smacked Changkyun’s ass, hard enough to leave a faint mark of his hand. Changkyun simply arched back into the touch, gasping a little. “Don’t make me say it again, baby,” Kihyun warned. “Spit it out, or I will continue what I’ve been doing.” He moved his fingers for good measure, loving the way Changkyun moved and sounded as he did so, all boundaries long gone. “You’re mine tonight, remember? Either say what you want, or deal with the consequences.”

Changkyun trembled and his arms gave out, his face landing in the soft pillows. It muffled his frustrated groans, but not enough for Kihyun to not hear it. He pushed himself up again though, only up to his elbows instead of his hands, and his face looked so beautifully wrecked, all scrunched up in painful pleasure. “ _Please_ ,” he repeated again and when he looked over his shoulder to look at Kihyun, his gaze was _dark_. “Either let me cum or fuck me, _sir_.”

Kihyun chuckled, both amused and aroused by the sudden surge of confidence Changkyun had managed to find. “Bold, aren’t we?”

Changkyun _growled_ and it earned him another smack on his ass.

“Just because I give you what you’ve earned, doesn’t mean you can act like a little brat again,” Kihyun said, slowly removing his fingers. Changkyun whined, but Kihyun ignored it. “I won’t give you what you want if you aren’t acting good, baby.”

“I--I’m sorry, sir,” Changkyun stammered. “I was bad, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Good boy,” Kihyun breathed, leaning over Changkyun’s beautiful body to capture his lips in a biting kiss. He moved back mere seconds later, allowing his eyes to roam over Changkyuns trembling form. He truly was something else, wasn’t he? “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun nearly moaned. “ _Please_.”

“Are you sure? I don’t intend to go soft on you.”

“ _God,_ please don’t.” Changkyun looked over his shoulder and Kihyun felt something burst inside him, something dark, something possessive. “ _Wreck me_ , Ki.”

_You’re mine tonight_ , he thought, ignoring the soft voice in his head that muttered _but I wish you’d be mine forever_.

A rumble escaped Kihyun’s throat, and he undressed himself, his eyes only straying away from Changkyun when he needed to, throwing the clothes to the side; he would find them later. They were unimportant now, anyway.

His fingers grabbed for the condom, ripping the foil apart in one swift move. “Stay like that,” Kihyun ordered as he put on the condom and lubed himself up. His fingers found Changkyun’s hips, digging in the flesh to the point of bruising, marking the slightly tanned skin, and he aligned himself, taking the way Changkyun gasped in anticipation as the last confirmation he needed.

He pushed in, bottoming out within seconds, and Kihyun was aware of the moan that slipped past his lips. But he was more aware of Changkyun, of the way he moved back, arching into Kihyun, of the way Changkyun nearly screamed his moan, the sound resonating through the room in the most amazing ways.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good,” he grunted out, feeling so enveloped by the heat, the tightness, by _Changkyun_ , and Changkyun moaned so filthily that Kihyun could do nothing but move, his hips angled just right, his movements harsh and almost frantic.

Changkyun’s moans and sounds spurred Kihyun on and his hand found the tie that was still on Changkyun’s neck, and _pulled_ , hard enough to make Changkyun feel the pressure, to add to the sensation. And Changkyun, the beautiful obedient boy he was, gasped in pleasure, his moans increasing, spilling so freely and loud and Kihyun was drunk on them, losing himself in the pleasure and the need.

Changkyun never wavered, taking in everything Kihyun gave him, and if he could, Kihyun would give Changkyun the world. The room was filled with the filthy scent of sex and sounds of skin slapping against skin, their moans entwining everything beautifully together.

“ _Ha--Harder_ ,” Changkyun managed to say, his voice broken and his breaths uneven.

“Does my baby like it rough, _hm_?” Kihyun retorted, increasing his hold on the tie, increasing the pace of his hips, his free hand snaking around Changkyun’s waist to grab his dick, tugging out of sync with his movements.

Changkyun moaned loudly and he looked so _gone_. “ _God, yes_.”

While prepping Changkyun, to the point where the younger had been nothing but a trembling mess, it felt as if time had been eternal. But now, it felt as if time was near its end and they moved like that, continuously wanting more, _needing_ more, the both of them hunting down the ride of pleasure that kept on building and building.

“ _Ki--I_ ,” Changkyun moaned, his voice higher than usual, the tie around his neck not allowing enough air into his lungs to speak properly.

“Not yet, baby,” Kihyun urged. “Just a little longer.”

Tears were spilling down Changkyun’s cheek, and Kihyun knew the constantly delayed orgasm must hurt him, but Changkyun was still moaning, still moving back just as frantic as Kihyun was, still seeking the pleasure.

“Almost, baby, _almost_ ,” Kihyun whispered, so close to the edge, feeling the way his orgasm was near.

“ _Ki_ \--”

“Go on, baby,” Kihyun said. “Come for me.”

And Changkyun came, screaming Kihyun’s name, his walls tightening around Kihyun, his come landing all over the sheets that been freshly cleaned this morning, and the pressure was enough to push Kihyun over the edge too, spilling all in the condom.

His grip around the tie loosened and he slipped out, catching Changkyun just before the younger could fall, pushing him close in an embrace, away from the dirty sheets and into his own sweaty body. He would clean them both up in a little bit, but right now, he needed to kiss Changkyun and tell him how well he had done, make sure that Changkyun was alright.

“You were amazing,” Kihyun told him truthfully, stroking stray hairs away from Changkyun’s forehead, wiping away the remnants of tears that had spilled. Changkyun just grinned, still riding the high of his orgasm, looking at Kihyun as if Kihyun was his world, taking in all the praise Kihyun was giving him, accentuating each one of them with a kiss on the lips.

Kihyun managed to get out of bed eventually, to discard the condom and clean the both of them up a little, taking a bit more time to change the sheets too, his eyes straying towards Changkyun every now and then, who lay all curled up on the clean side of the bed, not yet asleep, but too tired to move.

Something tugged inside Kihyun, something new, something _delicate_ , and he realized he wanted to chase it, that he wanted to keep it safe and allow it to blossom into something beautiful.

They cuddled up once Kihyun got into bed too, limbs entangling and bodies slotting together. It felt so _right_ , and Kihyun pressed a kiss against Changkyun’s temple, pulling him closer afterwards.

“Go on a date with me,” Kihyun muttered, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled as Kihyun had cleaned up.

He didn’t miss the soft chuckle from Changkyun. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Perhaps there had been nothing before tonight, perhaps there had been more and Kihyun had never noticed. But that didn’t matter, not anymore. All that mattered was the way Kihyun’s heart fluttered at Changkyun’s words, and the way Changkyun tightened his grip around Kihyun’s waist in response.

Whatever the morning would bring, they would be in it together, figuring it out along the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Kuddos and comments are greatly appreciated and always warm my heart.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burtonized)
> 
> , where I plan to share more updates about future fics when I manage to write them.


End file.
